Illegal Child
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: 14 years after the Boo incident, Randall smuggles Boo back into the monster world, but how long before the others realise? And what danger will it put them in?
1. Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Inc or any of the characters. Locations etc. They are all property of Disney and Pixar. So no suing, okay?  
  
"Hey, Sulley, wait up!"  
  
Sulley turned around to see a small green blur charging towards him. He stopped, confused, before realising what was happening. As liquid scream spilt out of a canister that the blur, Mike, was holding, footprints quickly formed in the spillages. Sulley finally realised what was happening; Randall was still chasing Mike after he had accidentally smashed Randall's collected scream canisters.  
  
"HELLLPPPPP!!" Mike wailed as he darted behind Sulley, who spun around, watching his one-eyed green ball-shaped best friend cower behind him. "He's nuts, I tell you!" Mike grumbled as Randall turned visible again and scuttled off. "I can't believe that they let him back here after all that he put us through!" Sulley shook his head as he started to walk on.  
  
"I don't know why they did it either. Come to think of it, why did they re- introduce screams as the main source of power?" Mike shrugged, and turned around to see Cilia. Sulley sighed, and scratched his shoulder as he made his way to the scare floor, deep in thought. He lifted up the papers on his clipboard, and gazed longingly at the simple, childish picture of him and a small girl taped to the back of the board. He missed her so much, and hadn't been able to track her down ever since she had moved out of her own home. Flipping back the papers to their old position, he walked to the lockers, and got ready for the scare session.  
  
Rei looked around the room warily, as she half hid beneath her blankets. It was 1.00am now, and this time she wasn't going to let that thing, that monster get to her. She picked up the trap she had made out of a pole and a bent coat hanger, and placed under the blankets next to her. She settled down, and pretended to be asleep, one eye watching the closet door.  
  
Half an hour passed, and just when she thought it wouldn't happen tonight she heard a rustling from behind the closet door. She felt around for her cellphone, and rang up her friend, Michelle. A sleepy voice answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Michelle? It's me, Rei."  
  
"Rei, what is it? Oh wait, it's that monster thing again, isn't it? It's just your imagination."  
  
"No it's not! He's been coming to me ever since I was two, and I even know his name."  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Randall."  
  
"Give it up already! You're 16 now, you shouldn't be imagining things at your age. You need a psychiatrist!"  
  
"No, what I need is an exterminator!" With that, Michelle hung up, leaving Rei with her own fears. She heard the door open, and heard a rustling, but saw no one. This is it, she said to herself. She narrowly opened her eyes just enough to see a purple figure materialise in front of her. He emitted a loud screech, and she jumped up, pinning him to the ground with her pole. Randall struggled underneath the trap, looking up in despair at Rei, who was grinning in triumph.  
  
"Lemme go!" He snapped, but Rei simply shook her head. He struggled some more, before turning to look up at her again. "You know I have to do this, Rei," he moaned. "I need the scream for power for the city, and if I don't get it, I'm out of a job!"  
  
"Why not pick on some other kid?" She asked firmly, slowly releasing Randall, who rose to his feet shakily. She had tried to stop him before, but never like this. The wire coat hanger had dug into his neck, and had really hurt him. He rubbed his neck, and walked over to her bed, only to have Rei hold the pole at his throat threateningly. He stopped and put his hands up signalling her to stop.  
  
"I'm not gonna scare you this time, okay?" He said, and Rei put down the pole. "Listen," he began, looking into her deep brown eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. Even if he didn't particularly like Sulley, he had to help him. "Sulley really misses you, and I think I've found a way to smuggle you into Monstropolis. It'll mean you have to wear a costume most of the time, but at least you'll be with Sulley. What do you say?" Rei thought about it for a moment, then looked up at Randall.  
  
"I'll do it." 


	2. The Monster World

Okay, so far so good, second chapter and only a trace of writer's block! That has gotta be a first for me, heheh! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter of the story, so R&R please! Oh yeah, I forgot something in the disclaimer, Michelle and Rei are characters which belong to me, as are any others that aren't in the original movie. Well, enough of me jabbering on, so on with the story!  
  
Rei paced nervously around her dark room, waiting for Randall to arrive. She couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole that she was living in, but yet she felt nervous about entering the monster world after so many years. She still dreamt about it, about seeing the scare floor again, and spending time with Sulley, and now it was going to happen for real. Mike and Sulley came closer to real parents than anyone she had ever experienced. Back when she first met them, she was stuck in a foster home, with no one to really care for her, only a couple that abused her, and drunk until they were unconscious. They had only wanted her because the orphanage gave money to foster parents of the orphanage. She had never known her real parents, but she heard that her mother died during childbirth, and her father was killed in a car crash on the way to the hospital. So now she was back in the orphanage, surrounded by crying children. Her dreams had been the only things that had kept her going. In her sleep, she wasn't in this place of misery, but with Sulley and Mike. Only, in her dreams Randall was lurking near, constantly threatening to kidnap her again, and now she was trusting him with her life. Somehow, although she knew it was wrong, something deep inside her told her that he had changed, and that he really wanted to help her.  
  
She jerked back to reality as she heard the closet doorknob creak and turn. It opened slightly, then suddenly jammed. Randall's voice called out from behind.  
  
"Uh, Rei? The door's stuck!" Rei looked down, and smile when she saw a bundle of coat hangers jamming the door. She smirked, deciding that it was time to get revenge for all the times he had scared her.  
  
"Let go of the door, I'll sort it!" She called, and quickly collected up the hangers, giggling slightly.  
  
Randall waited by the door impatiently. If anyone came, he was done for, and Rei was taking way too long. Eventually she told him to come in, so he opened the door, only to be showered by hangers and water. He looked over at her, totally drenched.  
  
"Uh, yeah, very funny!" He groaned sarcastically, looking down at the beaker which was now on the floor, having fallen on his head. Rei burst out laughing, unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
"Oh, come on," she giggled holding her sides with humour. "It was pretty funny, you gotta admit." Randall snarled slightly, and shook off the rest of the hangers, sending water flying at Rei, who had to duck to avoid being hit by flying hangers. He looked over at her, grinning. He tossed the bag which he had been carrying over to her.  
  
"Here's your costume," he said, turning back through the door. "Meet me out here once you're ready." He walked through the closet, shutting the door behind him while Rei got into her costume.  
  
The next day, Sulley lay sleeping in his big bed. It was 6.00am, and Mike was poised ready to wake his big furry friend up. He quietly picked up a pair of symbols, holding them near to Sulley's face while keeping them away from himself. He leaned over, and banged them together loudly.  
  
"WAKE UP SULLEY, YA LAZY OAF!!" Mike yelled, as Sulley woke up with a start, looking around him frantically. He glanced over at Mike, who stopped suddenly, grinning nervously. "Err, wake up call?" Mike squeaked sheepishly, and Sulley held out his hand.  
  
"Give me the symbols," he murmured calmly, and Mike timidly handed them over. Sulley put them up on a shelf, out of Mike's reach, then sunk back into bed. Mike's expression quickly changed from embarrassment to anger.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, annoyed at how Sulley had ignored him. "If you don't wake up now, you're not gonna have any time to exercise!" Sulley rolled over so that he was facing away from Mike.  
  
"And you really think I care about exercise?"  
  
"Well - just come on!" Mike said, dragging his friend out of bed. Sulley groaned, and walked over to the bathroom, grumbling.  
  
Half an hour later, and Mike was instructing Sulley through the usual training regime. Mike had brought out the stick with a child's face painted on the end, ad was now waving it around the room wildly as Sulley tried to grab it.  
  
"Come on, grab it!" Mike said, as he jumped away from Sulley.  
  
"I'm trying!" Sulley retorted, before getting his ankle tangled in the wires from a lamp. He tripped over, landing on Mike, but didn't see him. "Mike?" He called, not realising that his little buddy was underneath him. "Where are you?" Suddenly he felt something kick him between the legs, hard, and he jumped up, groaning in pain. Mike sat up, gasping for air.  
  
"Watch where you're going in future!" He snapped, trying not to laugh at Sulley who was doubled over in pain.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Sulley moaned, straightening out. Mike didn't answer, but instead rushed over to the table to grab his car keys. "Uh, Mike," Sulley said, watching Mike get his stuff for work. "We are not driving to work," Mike paused, and looked up at his friend, all puppy- eyed.  
  
"But - please??" He begged, in such a small and innocent voice that Sulley just laughed.  
  
"Aww, baby Mikey want his bottle?" Sulley laughed, as Mike glared up at him. "Aww, come on," he said to his little green pal, "it'll be good exercise." And with that he walked out of the door, with Mike close behind, still sulking slightly.  
  
Randall sat in a corner of the training room, watching Rei practice. She looked really convincing in that costume, he said to himself. It was figure-hugging, without looking human. It was fashioned to look like black scales, and had a long face with panels inside so that the face would move accurately with hers, and she could still eat and drink with it on. Elegant scales ran down her back, and large horns protruded from her head, like elk horns. A long tail trailed out from the back. He had attached wires inside it that ran up to pads attached to her head, so she could move it using her brainwaves, just as if it was any part of her body. The mouth had rows of sharp teeth, and claws stuck out from the fingers. She had been assigned to train as a scarer, and she was doing really well so far. The female monster in charge of training the newbies called up Rei finally.  
  
"So, Rei, is it?" Rei nodded, and the monster reset the simulator. "Okay then, please enter the simulator, and show us what you've got." Randall panicked slightly, praying that the voice box he had installed so that she could roar had worked. Again, it was triggered by her brainwaves, and he desperately hope that it would work. She walked behind the door, and waited until the robot was "asleep". Once she was sure it was, she opened the door quietly, and quickly shut it behind her, darting from shadow to shadow. The robot opened its eyes slightly and looked around, but went back to sleep again. Rei edged closer, now crawling in the shadows by his bed, then rose up, poised ready to strike. The robot opened its eyes slowly, and Rei opened her mouth. She emitted a loud roar, only it sounded more like a bellowing scream. Randall felt shivers down his spine as he heard it. He hadn't expected it to be that realistic. And it had worked. The robot screamed as Rei towered over it, screeching and baring her fangs.  
  
"And, cut!" The female monster shouted, and Rei retreated, clearly pleased with herself. "Now, that has to be the most impressive display I've seen all day," the monster said, and Rei grinned. The monster went back to her desk, and picked up a file, pulling out a document. "You will be assigned with one of the workers, so that you will be trained to be the finest scarer around. Mr. Rakesmer, our current boss here, has already picked a scarer to help you."  
  
"Who is it?" Rei asked, hoping it would be Randall. The monster handed her the document. She read it, and gasped. In bold letters, the words were printed:  
  
NAME: PARKER, REI. ASSIGNED WITH: SULLIVAN, JAMES P. 


	3. Buying Some Time

Yay!! Chapter 3! ^-^ Okay, I now have time to write this, because I'm off school today with flu. (poor me!) Well, thanks for the reviews, and before I start I just have a few things to say. Firstly, someone reviewed without actually putting in any name. I don't have a problem with it or anything, but who was that? Oh and to answer Poofiemus, I don't use spell check, because I can't be bothered to stick it on. It tries to correct names as well, which is irritating. Well, if anyone else has questions I'll be glad to answer them, now on with the show! :D  
  
Rei lay in bed that night, looking at the document. She had never expected it to be this soon. Tomorrow she was moving in with Sulley, and this time she wasn't coming back to the human world. She'd had enough of that life, now she was in a world where she was loved, and where she was guaranteed to be taken care of. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered when she was seven, when she was dying in a hospital ward and no one cared. No foster parents came to see her and comfort her, no one sent her get-well cards or presents, or things to make her stay in hospital less traumatic and nightmarish. The one time her foster parents had come, they didn't even speak to her. Rei sighed with depression as she remembered lying there, with tubes coming out of her from every direction, listening to her foster parents as they talked on the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she's gonna die anyway, so we might as well think of what to do with the body."  
  
"Bury it of course, idiot!"  
  
"Yeah, but that costs money."  
  
"You're right. It's not worth it. Little brat, I personally can't wait for her to snuff it!"  
  
"There's a dump not far from here, we'll just leave the body there. Cheap and it means we don't have to go to a funeral for a kid that's not even worth the hassle."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Umm, do you reckon we should get the kid a card or something?"  
  
"Nah, let's just go. We've wasted enough time here already."  
  
Rei snapped back to reality as she heard footsteps outside her room. Randall had let her stay in his apartment, and she stayed in the guest room. She froze, watching the door intently, listening for any other noises. She heard another footstep, and the door creaked open slightly. Rei slid out of bed, and hid behind the door, determined to floor whatever was coming. She was certain it was a burglar, and who ever it was, they weren't going to get away with it. The door opened fully, and Rei pounced on the dark mass that moved into her room.  
  
"Don't you dare try to break in here!" She snarled, trying to hold down the struggling figure beneath her. "Randall!! Help! There's a - "  
  
"Get OFF!!" Randall growled from beneath her, and Rei moved away quickly, blinking in disbelief.  
  
"Randall?? What are you doing? It's 4 in the morning!" She yawned, as Randall scrambled to his feet.  
  
"It's inspection day today, so work starts early," he explained, rubbing his sore back. As he looked at Rei, his face dropped. "Uh oh,"  
  
"What?" Rei asked, feeling slightly unnerved. Randall rubbed his forehead, thinking.  
  
"The CDA are doing a safety inspection, and if they get to you, they'll definitely find you out to be a human. We've gotta think if a way to stop them from finding out who you are." He paced around the room for a while, before coming to a halt. "Wait a minute, I got it! It's so simple!" He turned to Rei. "Can you fake illness?"  
  
"Umm, well I - "  
  
"Never mind, just call in sick! The inspections never last more than a day, so just stay here today, and tomorrow you can go back to work." Rei smiled, and nodded. She picked up the phone, and dialled Monsters Inc. A cheerful voice, evidently Ceelia's answered.  
  
"Monsters Inc, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, it's Rei Parker, one of the trainees. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I'm not feeling too good."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong?" Rei blocked the speaker with her hand, and glanced over at Randall.  
  
"Tell me any monster illness," she hissed, and Randall smirked.  
  
"Tell her you've got, err, clawitis"  
  
"Clawitis," Rei said down the phone, trying to sound ill.  
  
"Oh, well take it easy, okay? Will you be in tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be. Bye." Rei put down the phone, a feeling of relief sweeping over her. Randall grabbed his suitcase, ready to go to work, but Rei stopped him. "Umm, what is clawitis?" She asked. Randall grinned.  
  
"It's an infection of the flesh around the claws on the hind feet. It's really painful, so if you get it you can't walk or even stand up. You're definitely gonna be let off for that, because how will you scare if you can't walk into a room?" With that he walked out the door, and headed off to work. Rei slumped back onto the sofa, and flicked on the TV. She had never seen monster TV before, and was curious to know what it was about. A monster soap opera came on, and Rei watched with slight interest.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Tim," a female monster said inside the TV.  
  
"What is it?" The male monster asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm on the run from the CDA because I've been charged with a 23-19," at this point, Rei switched to another channel, this time with a workout programmed on.  
  
"And stretch, and snarl, and stretch, and snarl, and work those tails, 1, 2, 3, 4," Rei switched off the TV, and went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The food was unlike any she'd even seen, and she looked curiously at a tub with "fresh bibshuks" printed on it, and opened it. A group of strange slugs with wings flew out, and landed on the top of a cupboard, well out of Rei's reach.  
  
"I'm gonna have to learn how to handle this world," she sighed, climbing onto a chair in order to reach the creatures.  
  
Meanwhile, Sulley was relaxing on the scare floor, taking a break before the first scare session. Things were going great, but yet he still felt something was wrong. Something was going to happen, he could feel it. He felt as though something was going to happen that would change his world forever, and would put him and Mike in grave danger. He shook those thoughts out of his head, and walked over to meet up with Mike, still sensing that feeling pressing at his thoughts, refusing to leave him alone. 


	4. The discovery

Okay, chapter 4 is up!! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a hectic week, but now I can finally write this! Enjoy!  
  
Sulley stretched as he sat in the canteen, waiting for his new apprentice to arrive. He had heard a lot about her, and he couldn't help but feel that she sounded so familiar. And that dreading feeling was still nagging him.  
  
He looked up as he heard Mike calling him. He looked over, and saw a slender, black monster following Mike. So this is the apprentice, he thought to himself. He got up slowly, and made his way to Mike.  
  
Rei tried to steady her breathing and keep calm. She was just metres away from Sulley, and had to restrain herself from running over to him. He hadn't changed since she last saw him, he still had those innocent, calm eyes and that laid back attitude, and his blue and purple fur looked glossy and in good condition, swaying slightly as he walked. He came to a stop in front of them, and she and Mike did the same. Mike was also how she remembered, just as sarcastic and, um, small. She stretched her wings slightly, and Sulley extended a hand to her. Rei took it, smiling.  
  
"Hi," he said, in that same voice that she had heard in her head for all those years. "You must be Rei. I'm Sulley, and I'm gonna be training you to be a top scarer." Rei grinned.  
  
"I've heard quite a lot about you," she said, trying to sound cool and collected, even though inside, her heart was pounding so much she felt as though it would burst from her chest. "If you're as good as I hear, after working with you, I'm definitely going to learn a lot." She smiled again, and Sulley smiled back, before leading her to the scare floor, while Mike went over to see Celia. As they walked through the doors into the Scare Floor, memories came flooding back to Rei. She was suddenly engulfed in flashbacks of her time all those years ago that she spent with Sulley. As she walked past the toilets, she giggled quietly to herself, remembering the game she played in there with Sulley. She looked up, and saw the scare counter high above her head. Around her, monsters of all shapes and sizes were bustling about, powering up the machinery and collecting their first scream canisters ready for the day's work. She glanced to her right, and smiled. Randall was working next to Sulley, so she'd get to chat with him.  
  
"Hey Rei, are you ready?" Sulley called out, and Rei jogged over.  
  
"Yeah, so what now?" In answer to Rei's question, Celia's voice boomed over the speaker,  
  
"All scarers please get to your starting positions." Sulley beckoned Rei to follow, and they walked into the waiting room. Some of the monsters were practising their techniques, while others were stretching. Randall wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Rei soon found out why. She looked over at George, who was just finishing his coffee, when the cup was knocked right out of his hand. He looked down at the shattered mug, puzzled, and bent down to pick it up, when Randall materialised in front of him, causing him to yell out in terror and fall backwards off his chair. The others fell about laughing, and even Rei found it hard to contain herself. Just as George had recovered, the loudspeaker called them out. Rei got up and followed Sulley to their door.  
  
"Okay," said Sulley as they came to a halt. "You come in with me, and we'll do a double scare for now. That okay with you?" Rei nodded, and stretched her wings in anticipation. The alarm sounded, and the scarers got to work. As she rushed into the first door, Rei caught a glimpse of Randall scuttling to the top of the doorframe before shooting inside. She carefully manoeuvred her large wings through the doorframe, shutting the door with her long tail. She got down on her hands and knees, and crawled to one side of the bed, while Sulley moved to the other. She heard the child murmur in his sleep, before his eyes shot open. He whimpered slightly, and Rei pressed her body against the bedside as the kid looked down at the floor, trembling nervously. He sat up, and glanced around, before settling back down. Sulley, poked his great face from under the bed.  
  
"You can scare this kid if you like," he whispered, and Rei nodded. She slowly rose to her feet, her lips forming a snarl. Her wings shuddered, and she swung her tail from side to side, like a panther hunting its prey. The little boy opened his eyes again, and had barely time to move before his eyes me Rei's. Rei screeched, and the child screamed. He tried to hit Rei with a large book, but she was ready for it, and her tail-blade chopped it clean in two. She roared loudly, and the child screamed again. She snarled, and she and Sulley ran out. She looked over at Mike, who was piling up the 20 scream canisters that had been filled, and smiled. However, her happiness was quickly shattered as Sulley called her over. "Come with me," he said quietly, and Rei obediently followed, her heart filled with an unexplained dread.  
  
When they were in the locker rooms, well out of earshot, Sulley spoke at last.  
  
"I think you need to explain yourself," he said sternly, and Rei cocked her head to one side, faking confusion, even though she was sure he knew what she really was.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level and calm. Sulley reached over, and gently flicked a tear in her outfit, causing a strand of her long brown hair to fall against her scaly black shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear. "I, I can explain," she stammered, and stopped as she felt something warm and smooth brushing against her. She felt a little calmer, realising that Randall was now with her. Sulley sighed, and continued.  
  
"Who are you really?" He asked gently, and Rei swallowed nervously.  
  
"I can't tell you," she said, her voice strengthening now that Randall was by her, trying to comfort her. He knew something was wrong when Sulley called Rei out, and had followed them, determined to protect her. He looked up at Rei as she continued, "because it would put the factory in danger if I did. If anyone found out who I was, I would be locked away. Even though there is no need to fear me, people still get scared and hate me. I can't go back to my world, because I am not loved there, and I am loved here." Sulley got up slowly, and gazed down Rei.  
  
"There's no need to keep your costume on," he said, and Rei pulled off her mask, letting her soft hair spread out on her shoulders. She looked up at Sulley, her deep brown eyes penetrating his. He shook himself mentally as he looked into the eyes of Rei. He kept telling himself no, it couldn't be her. She was still in the human world, and he would never see her again. But still.  
  
Sulley was interrupted from his thoughts as something whacked his leg. He looked down, and knew what it was, as there was nothing there. Randall came into view, looking up at his adversary, his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Leave her alone," he snarled, glaring at Sulley. "It's not even her fault she's here, so back off. You should be grateful here, we're trying to do you a favour here, and you go and condemn Rei for missing you?" Sulley's eyes widened, and he looked back at Rei, who had pulled her mask back on in case anyone else saw her.  
  
"You're.Boo?" he exclaimed, his breath almost leaving him in shock. Rei nodded, but before they could embrace the other workers came in, having finished their first scare session. Randall looked around before glancing back at Sulley.  
  
"Listen, we gotta make sure no one sees her," he whispered, trying not to draw attention to the group. "I can hide her at my place, but we gotta teach her to act like a monster, or else others are gonna get suspicious. Also, we gotta find a way to tell Mike without him freaking out, and we gotta get some better material for that outfit!" he added, inspecting the tear in Rei's costume. Sulley agreed, and walked over to Rei.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got like that," he said, and Rei smiled and hugged him. Sulley smiled back. "So, are you ready to learn to be a monster," he asked, and Rei grinned.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, and they walked out of the locker room together. Rei smiled at Randall, happy that she was finally with Sulley again. She knew that training to be a monster wasn't going to be easy, but she felt she cope. Anything to stay with Sulley.  
  
In the shadows, something moved slowly. Three pairs of eyes watched Rei intently, narrowing as they leered at the girl. The old monster frowned as he walked back through the fire exit, his eight large, crab-like legs covered in bruises. He walked up to a younger monster, handing him photos of Rei, Randall, Mike and Sulley.  
  
"I've just got these now," the older monster said, lowering his voice. "It's up to you now, I want those four dead, or at least taken hostage, or I'll never get my plan working. Is that clear?" The younger monster nodded, and scurried up the wall into the darkness, a large weapon tied to his waist. 


End file.
